The Mysterious Monster
The Mysterious Monster is the Eleventh Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released on May 24, 2016. Synopsis As thing get worse, Our Heroes were then battling and gaining the upper hand but the battle was stopped by the mysterious girl. Paul Gekko may guess who is the girl. Plot The Begins where Episode 10 ended. Wario and Waluigi were walking on the desert, Waluigi crashes into Wario while Wario takes out a bag that Waluigi expects it to be any Chaos Emerald, but it flattens out revealing no Chaos Emeralds. Paul, Hotaru, Rio and Hibito are running from the Koopa Bros. that are chasing them while using their special attack compelled by the Chaos Emeralds, while the heroes keep dodging many rocks in their way. Madara Uchiha attacks Paul Gekko while Rio easily defeats Naruto with lightning. Hibito is outnumbered by an army of Swat Troopers riding on Battle Mammoths but saw Yuki held hostage on Shen's Flagship, the Super Egg Providence. Everyone crashes into a wall, causing Rio and every Koopa Bro. except for Red to go flying. Paul Gekko kicks Madara away while attempting to attack Red NinjaKoopa, who punches Rio and Red NinjaKoopa drop their radars, the Radar Radar lands on a cliff in front of Wario and Waluigi, while the other lands in front of picks it up and runs to the top of a mountain where the revived Ten-Tails emerges that split the mountain down the middle. The battle continues until the Egg Fleet sends in more Swat Troopers only to be stopped by a giant woman with a scarf and Naruto saw Yuki Uzuki sleeping was enraged, thinking that Hinata was killed by Shen. The Koopa Bros. use their special attack at the same time. A mysterious man counterattack the technique and knock all Koopa Bros. unconscious. Paul Gekko recognized that technique. A mysterious man was then revealed as Lan, his old teacher and the reincarnation of the Forth Hokage. Paul Gekko breaks down to tears as he was reunited with his old friend and teacher. Thanks to the help of Lan, they were able to drive the Eggman Empire off and saved Yuki Uzuki but Utakata saw the reborn Ten Tails and Hotaru's Kinjutsu awakened from the Chaos Emerald. Naruto tells him that he had the connection with Hotaru, as this had finally found someone equal. Paul Gekko introduces Lan as the reincarnation of the Forth Hokage to Naruto, who is verjoyed at meeting his father's reincarnation, but angered that he would condemn him to life as a jinchūriki as Utakata recalls again that his master would not hurt him and he uses the power of Rokubi to Hotaru to help. Thereby he gets inside of his pupil, where he finds her crying on the floor. He tells her that he will take them now as a student, Overjoyed by that moment, Hotaru, because they could no longer control more the jutsu. Utakata she then takes in the arm and he tells her that she should trust their master. As the that Egg Fleet retreats from the Explosion, Utakata has to completely transform the Rokubi to stop the jutsu and even manages the vessel to remove it Hotaru back. Chief Yoshi sets out with his tribe to find a new home, and Utakata want to go train with Hotaru. Characters *Paul Gekko *Yuki D. Rainbow Bianca *Hibito *Rio *Naruto Uzumaki *Utakata *Hotaru *Yuki Buxaplenty *Madara Uchiha *Yoshi Tribe *Thunderfoot *Yoshi Chief *Lan *Akane Inuwaka *Lord Shen Kiryuin *Paul Gekko's Yoshi *Koopa Bros. Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon